


Three's a Crowd

by yeolinski



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Getting Together, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolinski/pseuds/yeolinski
Summary: Except if they kind of want it to be a crowd, maybe.





	Three's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt number 148: "they’ve all been friends for a long time, but when jaehwan and daniel start dating they both realize that things aren’t the same without seongwoo and they both want to date seongwoo too"

 

Jaehwan pulls away from his lips with a wet smack; “So wait — you just left him there?” 

It’s saturday night. 

The light in Jaehwan’s dorm are dimmed. 

They already ate, the tv is on mute, and his boyfriend’s sitting in his lap - all things considered, right now is the perfect time to be getting it on. 

“Well… yeah.” Daniel rubs his nape. 

“You can’t just—” Jaehwan slides off of him back onto the couch; “You can’t do that, man! It’s bad enough we hooked up all of the sudden and bailed on him — it really breaks my heart thinking he was just… I don’t know… going home and being alone on a saturday night. Fuck that.” 

Oh, thank god,  _ thank god _ he’s scolding him. 

Yes, they should be getting it on, it’s the perfect timing, but he can’t stop thinking about Seongwoo, standing there in the convenience store, all alone, buying snacks for only one person.

He’s not even hard. 

How can he be hard when the guilt was eating him alive.

It wasn’t even planned. 

He met him in the convenience store underneath their dorm buying some snacks before heading to Jaehwan’s, and he asked if Daniel wanted to do a movie night. 

But Jaehwan already asked him to come over, and sent him a “takeout emoji - beer emoji - arrow emoji -  eggplant emoji” which meant he’s getting laid if he brings over booze and food.

So how does this work exactly? 

Obviously, he should prioritize Jaehwan…? Right? 

Right? 

He and Jaehwan hooked up two weeks ago, at a party. 

It was kind of odd, because Daniel didn’t actually know he was harboring feelings until they started making out drunkenly, but he genuinely wanted to try and make it work. 

Jaehwan felt the same.

So they started dating. 

Thing is — since Daniel remembers himself, it’s been the three of them, against the world. Seongwoo, Daniel, and Jaehwan. The three musketeers. The holy trinity. The no evil monkeys. And all that bullshit. 

Coming out to Seongwoo, who had been sick at home with fever during that fateful weekend, was the easy part. He looked so happy for them. And in turn, that made Daniel happy, too.

In his optimistic little head, this has all worked out for the best. 

Except it didn’t. Turning Seongwoo down from outings is just the worst thing ever. And the worst part is that he tries not to impose himself upon them and give them space, which all sorts of horrible. Daniel dies a little inside everytime that happens. He’s not in on their dick jokes, and he’s not in on their weird sudden touchiness (or kisses, obviously).

Having something that’s solely his and Jaehwan’s, and not Seongwoo’s is weird. 

And it makes him guilty. 

So he was glad Jaehwan was talking about it, because he could’ve even make out properly without thinking about Seongwoo. 

“I didn’t know what to do, I totally panicked” Daniel confesses. “I was so guilty, I couldn’t even think straight, and he figured it out himself, and was like ‘ohhh it’s cool you guys have fun’ and I got so stressed out I missed your building and walked another block while thinking about it. But at the same time - I didn’t want to just bring him over and disappoint you. Because we kinda had only two proper date nights, and I thought… I don’t know.”

“What face was he making? Was his eyebrows like this?” Jaehwan pushes the ends of his eyebrows down. 

“Not really…? He was just - he was just really supportive and accepting… When I’m told him I’m meeting you, he went ‘ _ Ohh, booty call! Go get ‘em, tiger! Well - not them, just Jaehwan. Also, go easy on him, he said he’s still tender from last time - although, I vaguely suspect he was saying that so I’d let him sit at the comfortable armchair at Jisung’s place _ ’.” 

Jaehwan snorts; “It’s true, I was using his pity because you have a big dick and he knows it. Thank god, it comes with privileges.” He goes a bit quiet, focused on some spot on the wall for a moment, but Daniel can tell that he’s thinking because he moves his left foot restlessly.

Daniel hugs him and rubs his chin onto Jaehwan’s shoulder. “We could just call him and see what he’s up to. We could have date night tomorrow.” 

“Yes, let’s do that.” Jaehwan is already reaching for his phone, as if he was thinking about the same thing, and Daniel just said it out loud. 

He answers on the third ring. “We’re watching a pirated version of the avengers so grainy and bad quality your eyes are going to water, wanna come over?”

Seongwoo is quiet for a moment, then says; “Jaehwan?” and he sounds so sleepy; “What time is it?” 

Oh god, he was sleeping. At 11 pm. On a saturday. 

They share a look between them and then Jaehwan says; “Time to get back into your sweatpants and move your ass over here.”

There’s a few more rustles on the line; “But aren’t you with Daniel…? Did something happen?” 

“No, I’m still here. But we were wondering if you want to come over. And watch a movie with us. And comment about how you think captain america is a pretentious fuck every time they show a close up on his face.” 

“Oh my god, yes. I knew something was missing.” Jaehwan agrees; “It’s just not the same  without you, bud.” 

Daniel can’t help but agree. 

Seongwoo laughs, and agrees eventually, and when he finally comes over, Jaehwan pulls him to sit between them, and curls his hand around Seongwoo’s, while Daniel puts a arm over his shoulders. 

He looks really uncomfortable and weirded out for a moment, but then relaxes into it, when a close up shot of captain america comes onto the screen; “Oh god, how can you look even more pretentious with a beard than without it? At least DC had the decency to CG superman’s beard out.”

And that right there, that’s a perfect date night. 

 

.

  
  


“Look at you guys!” Seongwoo says proudly when he meets them, over the straw of his milkshake, checking out their matching hawaiian tourist style shirts. “You’re so ugly it’s cute.”

They are actually in the midst of a date, but Seongwoo was just finishing his shift at his part time job so they came to meet him.  

“We bought you one, too!” Jaehwan proudly takes it out of the bag. 

Daniel likes this sort of cheesy ass couple things. Jaehwan’s less into it and more into the ‘want to bury myself somewhere’. But when Jaehwan suggested that they buy one for Seongwoo, because there was an extra color of the same series, Daniel perked up and agreed. 

Daniel’s was orange with palm trees. Jaehwan’s was green with leaves. Seongwoo’s purple with flowers. 

Seongwoo looks touched and hugs the shirt to himself for a moment; “Aw, you guys! You didn’t have to!” He immediately pulls it over his hoodie. “How does it look like?” 

“Perfect.” Daniel says, and that’s what Jaehwan thinks too. 

“Now we look like three douchiest dudes ever.” Jaehwan says, with an air of accomplishment, and Seongwoo lifts his shirt to examine it up close, then nod in agreement.

“We should go to that bingsu place. Because we’re dressed for the theme.” Seongwoo takes his milkshake cup from Daniel who was holding it while he was dressing and slurps.  

“I knew you’ll somehow find this an excuse to go eat ice cream in the middle of the winter.”

Seongwoo shrugs; “It’s always time for ice-cream. Regardless of the season.” 

“I agree.” Daniel nods and takes a long slurp from Seongwoo’s milkshake after catching the straw with his mouth.

Jaehwan casts him a long look; “You just agree, because you’re a sweet tooth. What happened to ‘why eat out, when we can order in?’”

“Ew, his ugly  _ homebody  _ personality is affecting your relationship already.” Seongwoo judges and takes another slurp from his milkshake which makes Jaehwan laugh. Daniel tries to feign hurt and shoves him gently, keeping his hands on his Seongwoo’s shoulder even after he’s done mock-shoving him. 

“Maybe I should just dump you.” Jaehwan locks his hand with Seongwoo’s, and casts Daniel a long look, before taking his turn on Seongwoo’s milkshake when he offers it to him; “And date Seongwoo instead.” 

Daniel narrows his eyes at him, and Seongwoo laughs and says ‘don’t be cruel’, but the sex when they get home after dropping off Seongwoo at his dorm is almost carnal. 

 

.

 

Sometimes he and Jaehwan have off days, and that’s okay.

No relationship is perfect; Daniel would be surprised if they actually didn’t have weird arguments about really petty things. 

It’s not like they fight or yell or break plates and shove each other, it’s just that they’re both a bit hot headed and rash. They don’t really mean the stuff they say. And they don’t know how to talk about it, either. And Jaehwan can really lend one on him. He knows exactly what to say to make Daniel want to slam doors and have a dramatic exit. 

Today is the worst one yet. Daniel can’t leave because it’s his dorm room, and Jaehwan just sits there with his hands crossed, throwing passive aggressive comments and demands Daniel to apologize, but Daniel isn’t going to because he wasn’t wrong. Frankly, the slight was done hours ago, when they were having dinner, and Daniel isn’t entirely sure why he was mad.

It’s a rare free saturday in the midst of an exam period, and Daniel was looking forward to spending the night together and he’s frustrated this is how it turned out. 

“If you’re going to be a brat for an entire evening, just go home.” 

“But then I’ll be a brat where you can’t see me. What’s the use in that?  The whole point is to annoy the fuck of you until you break.”

“Well, at least you admit that you’re a manipulative asshole.” 

“Well, at least I’m not a self-centered prick.” 

“Whatever.” Daniel keeps on playing the video game, because it’s dumb. He doesn’t want to argue. He doesn’t want to have a confrontation. He doesn’t like confrontations. He doesn’t like arguing. He doesn’t like they’re like this, either. 

Jaehwan stands up abruptly, and goes toward the bedroom door; “I’m going to bed.” He declares; “Are you coming?” 

Last time they fucked it out of their system, which wasn’t exactly healthy or good, but it worked. Now Daniel isn’t even hard, and he doesn’t want to be - he doesn’t want them to solve arguments in the bed.

He’s just bitter and upset, and he wants Jaehwan to go home, because he wants this situation to end. “No.”

“Then you’ll sleep on the couch?” 

“This is  _ my  _ dorm room.” 

Jaehwan slams the bedroom door shut. 

Daniel just flops onto the couch in exasperation, face first, and bangs his hands on it a few times out of sheer frustration. He wants to make it right, but he also doesn’t want to feed Jaehwan’s enormous ego, because he will be crowing about this for weeks. 

Daniel is about to give up and just go to sleep on the couch, when there’s a knock on the door. 

“Hope I’m not interrupting.” Just seeing Seongwoo brings a huge wave of relief, and Daniel’s shoulders slump; “I remember you were looking pretty desperately for this textbook - but it was buried underneath a pile of clothes I just cleaned - I should probably clean a bit more frequently - and I figured you’re probably still looking for it so I bought it.” He looks pretty satisfied with himself, but then his face falls; “Did something happen?” He knows right away because he’s smart like that, preceptive. He looks over his shoulder; “Where’s Jaehwan?”

Daniel drops the book on the first flat surface he finds, and it about literally beg him to stay or let him sleep in his room or literally anything instead of just staying there when Jaehwan shoves him out of the door and drags Seongwoo after himself. 

“Hey - what’s wrong?” He calls out, glancing at Daniel, before Jaehwan slams the door after them. 

Daniel rubs his head.

Sighs. 

Paces around, then decides to just walk in, just so his version of the story can be heard — then decides not to walk in, because maybe Jaehwan just needs to talk with somebody about it. He second guesses himself for a few long moments, before finally clicking his tongue and peeking in. 

They’re both lying on the bed, Seongwoo putting his hand gently through Jaehwan’s hair; and Jaehwan looks sullen and upset. “ —You need to talk about stuff, Jaehwan. Communication is a key in a relationship.” Seongwoo is saying. 

“It’s okay. I’m over it now that you’re here. Now I’m just sleepy.” He burrows closer to him, and hugs Seongwoo’s arm. 

Daniel can’t be fully angry like this - he walks in, a bit hesitating at first, then shares a long look with Jaehwan just to confirm they’re not angry anymore.

“Oh good. Daniel, then you should be the better man out. You guys just need to talk it out—” Seongwoo’s words kinda get cut off when Daniel pushes him back down on the bed, and lies down on the other side of him, and puts his arms around him, fitting his head into the curve of Seongwoo’s neck. 

Seongwoo is silent for a long moment, but then Jaehwan puts his leg on him, because he’s a brat, and he also doesn’t want Seongwoo to leave.

“What is happening?” His tone is a bit amused, mostly, and not freaked out. 

“You’re sleeping here tonight.” Daniel explains. 

“Yes.” Jaehwan agrees.

He kinda gets it now - the reason why he and Jaehwan never had these sort of weird petty fights before - Seongwoo was there, and he has this weird calming effect on them both, like a balancing agent. 

And if anything, now Daniel is slightly hard and in the mood, but doesn’t want Seongwoo to leave either. He’s overall just confused, relieved, and slightly aroused - which is probably how you’d describe a day off, anyway.

 

.

 

It’s obvious what they want, but they’re not sure how to go about it.

They don’t even talk about it, they’d just sometimes share a look between the two of them and just instantly know exactly what on each other’s mind. Like that one time Seongwoo was crawling all over the floor on all fours looking for something that rolled under the TV in Jaehwan’s room. 

Or that other time  where he fall asleep on the couch in his dorm, and the door was opened. So unguarded. Like a kitten. Mouth slightly ajar, with his hand over his forehead. You can’t even do it on purpose. Daniel was literally drooling. Jaehwan pushed him. Daniel pushed him back. Jaehwan mouthed ‘stop’ and Daniel mouthed; ‘you were thinking about it too’, and he was. 

Jaehwan is actually kind of disappointed in himself that he didn’t see this coming; if Daniel - why not Seongwoo? In his head they were both in under the same file, in the same category, even though they were so different from each other. 

This was probably kind of the same for Daniel; his phone wallpaper is Jaehwan and Seongwoo laughing about something - not just Jaehwan, and not even Jaehwan with himself. Daniel’s much more physical than Jaehwan, and it was clear as crystal that he was getting off on the both of them interacting, adjusting his ridiculously big dick in his pants whenever Seongwoo and Jaehwan would get too cozy. But it’s not like he’s alone on this; where Daniel’s physical,  Jaehwan’s verbal, all dirty talk and mind games, so boy oh boy did it get him all hot and bothered, when Daniel and Seongwoo started randomly mock-flirting and teasing each other over breakfast the other day (although it was probably more genuine on Daniel’s part).

Thing is - they don’t really know how Seongwoo would feel about it.

It’s not like this would be a conventional kind of relationship. Asking him to be with the both of them at the same time is kinda risky; what if he won’t be on board? What if he doesn’t even like them both in such ways? 

Considering how pure and noble his way of thinking is… it’s more likely that the answer will be ‘no’. And it also might sour things between them. 

So they don’t dare to talk about it. 

Not even between themselves.

Seongwoo isn’t dumb though, of course, he’ll catch up. 

Jaehwan already can tell something’s wrong when he walks in through the door when Daniel invites him to have dinner - his mom sent a bunch of homemade food from busan. 

Seongwoo rubs his arm; “I’m going to say something - don’t interrupt me, okay?”

Jaehwan nods, and when he glance at Daniel, Daniel doesn’t say anything, just waits for him to talk.

“You guys don’t have to… always include me in. I know I may look pathetic - but I can deal with being alone at times and you guys should… have… like… some alone time—”

“But we do—”

“No interrupting!” He cuts Jaehwan off; “I don’t want to impose on you, and I sometimes feel like I do and — I don’t want to be that guy that keeps on third wheeling on his friends’ relationship even though he’s clearly not needed. And…” He’s rubbing his hand again, resigned; “I really am happy for you guys. I am. And I don’t want to be a burden. So just… yes… anyway,” He looks slightly relieved; “You guys should have a romantic dinner today or something, since it’s the first weekend after the exams. I can just bother Jisung or something. Okay. That’s what I wanted to say.  I’m going to take my leave now.” 

He turns about, back to the door, but Jaehwan hurriedly raises his gaze to Daniel, who almost automatically blocks it. 

“Wait, hold on.” Jaehwan says. 

“Can’t you just let me go with my dignity intact?” He whines when Jaehwan grabs onto his arm so he won’t run away. 

They usher him to the couch, then push him onto it, and sit on the coffee table and stare at him. 

He looks uncomfortable. 

“Look, dude, we love hanging out with you.” Daniel starts. 

Seongwoo looks like he wants to oppose to that, but Jaehwan doesn’t let him; “We love hanging out with you, even more than we love hanging out just the two of us.”

Now he just looks confused. 

Jaehwan looks to Daniel for help - he’s the more honest one between the two of them, so he should have a go at this. 

“We like you.” Daniel takes a long exhale with it, then waits for reaction, when nothing comes, he adds; “Too.” just in case the ‘we’ wasn’t strong enough of a indication.

Seongwoo still looks a bit dumbfounded but then says; “I like you guys, too, but I still think that— wait.” His face morphs into something akin to puzzled realization, eyebrows moving up and down as he tries to digest it. 

“We know it’s weird — but… when we got together, we… really missed you. In the togetherness part of it. And when me and Daniel sorta took our relationship a step further - it felt natural to take it a step further with you too, we just… didn’t know how to go about it.”

“Yes, that’s exactly how I feel, but much better worded.” Daniel agrees.

“So hold on — You… want… us…” He keeps mentioning his finger between himself and the two of them, as if expecting them to oppose suddenly; “The three of us…? In a relationship?” 

“Yes.” Both Jaehwan and Daniel answer at the same time, and Daniel sorta wraps his hand around Jaehwan’s waist, and it’s all sort of reassuring. 

It’s much more easier to confess when you’re not the only one confessing.

“And this isn’t a prank?” 

“No.” 

“This isn’t just some… weird… kinky… shit you’re into? Like trying to spice up things in the bedroom.” 

“No - we wan you in as an equal addition. Like - as a boyfriend. Not just occasionally for funsies.” 

“But we definitely want funsies.” Daniel snorts, and Jaehwan elbows him in the abdomen. 

“And you’re both… attracted to me? Both of you?” 

They nod, albeit out of sync. 

Now he just looked troubled. In a way, Jaehwan anticipated it - it’s weird. Normal people would be weirded out by it - he himself spent some time denying that it’s actually happening. 

He still wants to be with Daniel, but he wants to be with Seongwoo as well, and the thought of the two of them being together, and with him - makes him feel a weird sort of warmth inside. Like it’s right. 

“I’m… I’ll have to think about it.” He says, finally, but still looks like he has no idea what to do with this new information. It’s better than a no. Maybe if he’ll have time to get used to it...

“Can we still… court you?” Jaehwan glances at Daniel - he himself wouldn’t push it like that, but Daniel isn’t the type of dude to take no for an answer, or back down once he already got something in his head. 

Seongwoo kicks him on the leg; “Court me? What am I? A lady from the eighteenth century?”

“You know what I mean,” He makes an annoyed sort of huff, and Seongwoo looks unsure, but he doesn’t say no. 

Jaehwan decides to meet on a middle ground; “How about you just stay for dinner, for now? Then we’ll sort of figure it out.” 

Seongwoo nods. 

Daniel nods.

Jaehwan nods. 

Dinner is a bit tense. They all just sort of try to pretend nothing is happening, or nothing happened, which is harder than it sounds. 

Seongwoo helps them clean the dishes, doing the drying, when Jaehwan carries, and Daniel washes, and he and Daniel start joking around about that one time in freshmen year, when Daniel’s mom sent a bunch of food for the first time, and they were angry at Jaehwan for some reason, so they stuffed themselves fat to the point of having a huge belly ache. 

“How come I don’t remember it? What did I do at the time?”

“You ditched movie night for a date. We were both furious.” Daniel explains, soaping his sponge again; “Now that I think about it, in retrospect, it was probably jealousy.”

“We had this awful plan of eating everything and coming to sabotage your date while disguised, but we couldn’t move, let alone go on some spy mission. We had way too much beer. And then we were so ashamed we had to pretend we’re feeling well.” Seongwoo laughs, as if it’s one of his fondest memories, then he quietens down all of the sudden and stops drying the plate in his hand. 

“So why was  _ I _ angry…?” He asks it more to himself, than Daniel, and Daniel snorts. 

Seongwoo glances at him, and Daniel raises his eyebrows at him, then drags him by the waist, and gives him a slow, wet kiss. 

Seongwoo kisses back. 

And it’s kinda crazy sexy - that they’re actually doing that. Or at least attempting to. And it makes Jaehwan hyperventilate into a super sonic state. He waves his hands; “Me, too! Me too!” realizing how bratty it sounds only after Daniel and Seongwoo seperate to look at him. 

Jaehwan stands on the tip of his toes to place a kiss on Seongwoo’s lips, they’re still wet from Daniel’s spit, which is all sorts of sensual - but it makes his kiss a bit sloppier and Jaehwan pulls back first, not sure if he liked it. 

Seongwoo draws in after him for a moment, as if unsure if they really stopped kissing, eyes closed, and that makes Jaehwan hard as hell. 

Seongwoo snorts, and returns back to his plate, and says; “This is weirdest thing ever, and I’ve done some weird shit in my life.” 

“All the weird shit you’ve done was with us, though.” Jaehwan says; “So think of it as of a new adventure.” 

Daniel finds that sort of funny. 

It is.

 

.

 

Seongwoo takes his time getting used to it.

Daniel says there’s no rush, but Jaehwan is always in a rush to get to somebody’s pants, so it’s a weird balance of constant push and pull.

Unlike the two of them, who don’t like status quo, and want to know where they stand all the time - it’ll take Seongwoo some time to adjust to this. It’ll probably take much longer to admit this life style suits him and accept it fully as his future, and it’ll take a while to really talk about love and long-term commitment, when he’s not entirely sure what he’s doing most of the time, but for now he’s on board.

The sex isn’t the weird part about it.

Definitely not. He gets used to that pretty fast, because it feels so fucking good to be adored from two sources, and to enjoy two people at once. 

It’s just that they’ve been friends for so long, that at first it’s just strange and alien. He supposes Daniel and Jaehwan had a bit more time to get used to it before him, so it seems a bit different and easier from their perspective, but he can’t help but keep on second-guessing what’s allowed and what’s not (and everything’s allowed).

He finds out that three-way kissing is gross, and Daniel agrees, even though Jaehwan kinda wants to engage in it, because it’s unusual. He enjoys putting on a show, but dislike to be the one watching. He mostly wants in on the action, and likes being coddled and treated like a precious jewel, but kinda dislikes sleeping in the middle because it gets too hot. Having to call the shots also gets a bit boring, and blindfolding just makes him feel insecure, because there’s two people to trust at the same time, and he’s not sure he’s ready for that just yet. 

But maybe soon. 

Sometimes he thinks he’ll never fully get used to it, and sometimes it’s so easy.

Once in awhile, he also feels caught, like he’s cheating or doing something wrong, and it’s a strange sort of arousal, one that he didn’t ever experienced before, like wanting another person in on something that’s supposed to be private between him and his partner, but is now shared with somebody else. It makes him hot and cold at the same time.

Jaehwan climbing onto his lap at 9am on a sunday is one instance like that; it feels kinda naughty and forbidden to do things without Daniel - while at Daniel’s bed. 

But he blocks it out, drawing him closer and keeping his hands underneath the shirt, and focuses on how fast and furious Jaehwan’s lips work, so much more different than kissing Daniel is, who likes things slow -- but at the same time, equally sweet. 

They don’t even hear him coming until he actually speaks. 

“What a beautiful sight to come back to.” He says shrugging off his sweatshirt. He went on a morning run, and promised to buy them coffee, and Seongwoo can’t help but feel his cheeks color, thinking how it must have looked when he came in. 

He doesn’t hesitate and crawls into the bed, sitting right behind Jaehwan, on Seongwoo’s thighs. 

His legs are going to fall asleep at this rate. 

Daniel noses along Jaehwan’s neck, before leaning down his body and giving Seongwoo a morning kiss. 

“Yuck, no, you’re sweaty.” Jaehwan complains, squirming between them, closer to Seongwoo. 

“We’re going to bath, anyway.” Seongwoo can barely separate from Daniel’s lips to say that; unlike Jaehwan, he loves sweaty Daniel. 

Daniel snorts against his lips, fitting in one last quick peck; “What, all three of us?” 

“You have the biggest bath.” Jaehwan admits; “What did you think we came over for?” 

“There’s no way we’re all going to fit in.” Daniel laughs. 

“Where there’s will…” Seongwoo argues.

“There’s a way.” Jaehwan completes. 

“Somebody is going to get hurt and I’m going to be cleaning blood off the tiles.” Daniel shakes his head. “But if that’s your idea of romance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this filled in the prompt well...~! :D


End file.
